


YOU ARE MINE

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Love and Marriage, M/M, Multi, SPICE!, STATION 19 SPICE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Station 19 fic, very Vic/Lucas, Andy/Robert'centric'. AU; I'm not following a specific timeline.Obviously, Ripley LIVES. he and partner Vic are focusedon assisting their friends in two specific endeavors:remain together as a couple, and continue their careers:FOUR heads are better than TWO. As the fic progresses,I may add more S19 cast members.Please make it known in the comments if you'd prefer that weleave it 'as is', or add more cast.I really would like to at least explore MAYA's behaviour, in someform. (Her SEASON THREE behaviour).
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. Vicley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Robert have a meal and brainstorm  
> about their 'way forward' and how to achieve their  
> goal of being together-and staying employed with  
> the Seattle Fire Department.
> 
> Vic and Lucas (BRETT, as she sometimes refers to him)  
> ponder the same issue-they put their pondering aside  
> for a bit for some VICLEY-TYPE 🌶

"We agreed-rather I allowed you to convince me-that we should take a break from  
'us' until we figure out our options concerning this situation we find ourselves in: I  
have fallen in love with my Boss, and he with me. Only one day has passed, and already  
I find that I can't do what you asked. I CAN'T. I know the risks for both of us if we're  
discovered. I can't stay away. So we need a new plan." Andy relaxes back in the seat  
cushion of the restaurant booth they are seated in, twenty miles outside of Seattle  
proper-patiently waiting for Robert Sullivan's response.

"I understand, I hear you. When I said that, I hadn't anticipated how difficult my suggestion  
would be to comply with. Much more than I thought. But look at where we ARE, Ands. Twenty  
miles from nowhere just for a quiet meal together.

"I will do whatever I have to be with you."

"If I wanted to take you away for a weekend, It would have to be TACOMA...or farther, even..."

Andy interrupts, waves away his reasoning: "I will go ANYWHERE to be with you."

He knows this woman, and the look of intensity and resolve in her eyes is one that he's  
seen before, many times. She won't be dissuaded, or turned aside-she wants what she  
wants, and she wants to be with with HIM.

"Then we find a way. Juntos.""We agreed-rather I allowed you to convince me-that we should  
take a break from 'us' until we figure out our options concerning this situation we find ourselves in: I  
have fallen in love with my Boss, and he with me. Only one day has passed, and already I find that I  
can't do what you asked. I CAN'T. I know the risks for both of us if we're discovered. I can't stay away.  
So we need a new plan." Andy relaxes back into the seat cushion of the restaurant booth they are seated in,  
twenty miles outside of Seattle proper-patiently waiting for Robert Sullivan's response.

"I understand, I hear you. When I said that, I hadn't anticipated how difficult my suggestion  
would be to comply with. Much more than I thought. But look at where we ARE, Ands. Twenty  
miles from nowhere just for a quiet meal together.

"I will do whatever I have to be with you."

"I I wanted to take you away for a weekend, It would have to be TACOMA...or farther, even..."

Andy interrupts, waves away his reasoning: "I will go ANYWHERE to be with you."

He knows this woman, and the look of intensity and resolve in her eyes is one that he's  
seen before, many times. She won't be dissuaded, or turned aside-she wants what she  
wants, and she wants to be with with HIM.

"Then we find a way. Juntos"

"Si-Juntos (Yes-Together."

****************************************

A very similar scenario plays out in the upstairs bedroom of Victoria and Lucas.  
Similar professional repercussions await THEM if THEIR relationship is ever  
discovered by the SFD brass. Except that they are married: Andy and Robert are  
not.

"That thing with Andy and Sullivan really worries me, Ripley. They are so fucked if what  
they're doing comes out."

Lucas does what he can to assuage her fears. “I’m checking into some possible options to  
head-off any adverse action, department-wise…QUIETLY, hmm? There’s a way, and I’ll help  
help them find it. I can’t let your worry over your good friend have you so distracted that  
you neglects her wifely duties...or WORSE not notice a clear sign of a fellow firefighter in  
distress

.

“Distress…I see…please, what exact distress are you experiencing, Sir? Ohhh…that swelling in  
your groin area?

“Yes…”

“Heart palpitations? Trouble breathing?”

“Some shortness of breath…can’t you just…DRAIN IT, Paramedic…HUGHES,  
is it?”

“Correct…Hughes…I believe that the proper action, as you say, is to drain the swelling.  
Are you comfortable as you are? This process may take awhile.”

“I’m fine.”

“Then I’ll begin…” Vic’s limber tongue snakes-out to lather the tip of his solidly-standing  
prick; she pulls back a moment to blow warm air over it. A slow suckle of the crown follows,  
and using one hand, she works her fingers around the growing shaft, feeding more of it into  
her now-suctioning mouth. His salty pre-cum oozed in to her mouth as she sucked and as she  
struggles to accommodate his nearly 9", a loose dribble of saliva leaves her loosely-clasped lips,  
coating the reddened skin of his pole.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO


	2. Vicley/SullyVandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19
> 
> Vicley continues their 'role-play'.
> 
> The Sexcapades of Andy and Robert
> 
> SERIOUSLY EROTIC AND EXPLICIT

Victoria purposely allows some of her saliva to accumulate, so that the lewd slurping of oral  
worship reverberates off of the walls and ceiling; she knows that this excites her man in that  
deep, primal part of himself that we all possess...Vic stares up at him, maintaining eye contact  
thrilling to the expression of ABJECT JOY and pleasure on his face. The tell-tale signs of his nearing  
explosion (trembling thighs, jerking prick-shaft) alert the mocha-skinned beauty to slow down; she  
presses down on the vein of his perineum and tightens her grip on his thick joy-stick, allaying his spending.

"W-With your permission, Sir," she pants raggedly, "I'll employ another technique to ensure  
mm-maximum drainage...do you agree?"

Lucas nods his head rapidly, indicating consent.

"V-Ve-verbal consent is required Sir,...please VERBALIZE your agreement"...

 _"YES! BY ALL THE FUCKING SAINTS...YES!_ ", he rails.

Smoothly, in one motion, Vic seats herself upon him, and they both nearly cum at  
that instant...

Andy's jaws, lips and tongue are and ache from fatigue, her pussy is soaked and crying out  
for attention. As if reading one another's minds, he pulls his ridiculously long, thick, and stiff cock-  
meat out of her mouth and hand. They both stare at it: their lust surging even higher level at  
the sight of how messy with his pre-cum (and her saliva) it is.

Shoving him onto his back, the Latina sex-pot scrambles to her knees and squats above him:  
"METAMELA!" she growls, her voice primal with desire. She sinks down upon him, all the way to  
the base, and their mingled cries of pain/pleasure nearly drown each other out. "Robert, O DIOS!",  
she whimpers; hands flat against his chest, she levers herself up, down, around, up, then down.  
"Valgame!", the six-four, 230 pound God of a man grunts in response to her gyrations. His slitted  
eyes feast on her dynamic curves, accentuated by her lacy, filmy lingerie: filmy black brassiere, the  
flowery cups of which (not meant for support), allow her C-cups to bounce enticingly within...a  
matching suspender-belt (GARTER BELT to you 'Yanks') of the same color and material as her bra, has  
smoky-coloured nylons attached, which make her shapely thighs and legs 'pop'...the spike-heeled  
pumps she kept on complete the vision of the ultimate SEX GODDESS...

CONTINUED, CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH/ENGLISH
> 
> METAMELA!:  
> PUT IT IN ME/GIVE IT TO ME!
> 
> Valgame:  
> Fuck/Damn/Shit!


End file.
